


His Burning World

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: could be interpreted as romantic or platonic, worried Liara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: Liara was on Mars when the Reapers hit Earth.





	

Liara had to sit down when the reports of Reapers attacking Earth got to Mars. Her work was instantly forgotten when the frazzled newscaster gave her shaky update. The scenes were chaotic. Human civilians fleeing in terror, fire and red death rays, human newscasters trying desperately to remain calm, buildings crumbling, the sky alight. The Reapers tore into Earth without mercy, just as Shepard had warned they would.

 _Shepard_ , she realized with a chill, Shepard was on the ground right where the attacks were concentrated, possibly still under lockdown, and Liara had no way of knowing if he was still alive, if he hadn't died in the initial wave. Her mind filled with images of Shepard being caught in one of those explosions, of him vaporized by a Reaper's red beam, crushed by debris, shot down over Earth's extensive oceans-

Garrus was probably beside himself right now, watching these reports, his mind running a mile a minute trying to think of ways to contact Shepard. Grunt was probably planning a rescue mission to Earth this very moment, even Reapers not enough to stop him from retrieving the human who had become like a father to him. Tali would be wringing her hands, helpless and terrified as she paced back and forth.

He meant so much to them, all of them. Goddess, if he was dead...

No. Shepard was alive. He had to be, any other option was inconceivable. He was Commander Shepard, their immovable center. The galaxy would fall apart without him. _She_ would fall apart without his easy smile, his dark eyes, his ability to overcome any challenge. Shepard had led a difficult life on Earth, but he'd always spoken of his home planet with fondness, a pride that all species had for their planet of origin. And now Shepard's world was being torn apart. If he was alive, he'd want to stay on Earth. They would have to fight tooth and nail to make him leave, however necessary it may be.

Shepard was probably furious right now, snarling as he mowed down any enemy in his path. Helpless to stop his planet from burning.

She watched as a fighter ship was hit and sent spiraling into a nearby building. She watched as escape shuttle after escape shuttle was blasted out of the sky. She watched the human soldiers firing fruitlessly at the Reaper's soldiers. She watched the burning debris rain down from the atmosphere. She watched as Earth's individually unique cities were razed, and knew that the breaking of her heart was nothing compared to the shattering of Shepard's.

**Author's Note:**

> I always wonder what the Normandy crew was thinking when they saw reports of Earth being attacked and knowing Shepard was down there.


End file.
